Naruto's Sister
by Haoner
Summary: After the battle between Naruto and Sasuke (the one where Sasuke stabs Karin with a chidori blade) Kakashi and Yamato take her to the hospital and found out Karin is Naruto's little twin sister (if you've read any of my past stories you know I suck at summaries but the story is great)


Kakashi and Yamato were carrying the mysterious girl who had appeared to be working with Sasuke to Konaha hospital. They were hoping to heal her wounds, which weren't really that serious, and to get answers on Sasuke.

They finally got to the hospital and laid the girl on the bed, she sighed in relief finally able to lay on something comfy. Both Leaf Nin's then stared intensely at the girl "alright well you were quiet and well behaved for the trip here. Now then will you answer our questions about Sasuke?" Kakashi said

"Sure I'll answer your questions, but only if you answer my questions after your done with yours" They were both shocked. They would've thought a comrade of Sasuke's would have put up more of a fight, but not only that. She had questions for them? What could she have to ask them?

Nevertheless they agreed "from what we heard Sasuke already got his revenge and killed Itachi. Why hasn't he returned to the Leaf?" Kakashi asked

"Because Madara told him the truth of what really happened at the Uchiha Massacre"

Now the two Ninja's were more confused then ever "and what is the truth?" Yamato asked

"The Uchiha's were planning a coup'd against the leaf, Itachi was trying to put a stop to the coup'd peacefully. But with all other options gone and failed Danzo told him to slaughter and kill all the Uchiha's. Sasuke found out the truth about this by Madara, and Sasuke wants to destroy the village that caused his brother who he loved so much, so much pain"

Kakashi and Yamato looked at each other looking satisfied with the girls answers "alright that's all we needed to know. You can rest now" Kakashi said

As they were about to leave the girl said "wait!" they turned back around to look at the girl "you promised to answer my questions too"

"Very well, what do you want to know?" Kakashi said lazily

"The blonde haired boy, with whiskers on his face. The one who was following us back here. What was his name?"

"Ha! Listen if your looking for a date we're not helping you out" Kakashi said

"I don't want a date! Just tell me his name, please"

Kakashi looked like knowing Naruto's name was the most important thing in the world to her. So he told her "Naruto Uzumaki"

"What were his parents names?"

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki"

She looked down at her bed sheets "dang, so it is true" she said in a whisper. Though Kakashi and Yamato were able to hear it.

"What's true?" Yamato asked

"Well I'm going to tell you a story, that will explain what I'm about to say. My name is Karin... Karin Uzumaki. I've been told I have a twin brother named Naruto Uzumaki" at this both Kakashi and Yamato's eyes went big "Now let me explain"

* * *

 **16 years ago**

 _I was only an infant. But right at birth a ninja named Orochimaru took me in, and at only 2 hours old started experimenting on me. Thankfully when I became five years old he stopped testing on me and just used me as his assistant._

 _One day I decided to ask Orochimaru where I came from. Because I didn't think I was his child to begin with. But surprisingly unlike all other children he actually told me the truth "Your full name is Karin Uzumaki. Of course your an Uzumaki because you have a trait all Uzumaki's have"_

 _"What's that?"_

 _"All Uzumaki's have red hair" at this I gave off an 'o' face. Although what he said next only continued to spark my interest "Except your brother, oddly enough. He was born with Blonde hair. Also with weird little whiskers on his face"_

 _"What about my mom and dad? Did they have red hair?"_

 _"Well your dad didn't, but he wasn't born an Uzumaki, he was born apart of the Namikaze Clan. Your mother however had red hair. She was an Uzumaki, it's ashamed what happened to them"_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"They died" at this I was about to cry, until he said "but to protect you and your brother" then I looked up at him. Questions filling my head like crazy "Have you ever heard the story of the Nine-Tails attack on Konaha?" I nodded at this "do you know what a Jinchuriki is?" I nodded again "you see, my dear Karin, your mother was the nine-tails Jinchuriki. But then she became pregnant, with you and your brother. When she was giving birth to you two the seal on her was becoming loose. The Nine-Tails would've stayed in, but then a masked man appeared. He took out the Nine-Tails from your mother and took complete control over Nine-Tails. Your mother and father did everything they could to protect you two from the tailed beast, but they had to resort to desperate measures. They sacrificed their own lives to save you, and your brother"_

 _"But wait what happened to Nine-Tails?"_

 _"Half of the Nine-Tails chakra was sealed in your brother, the other half was sealed inside of you"_

 _Suddenly it all made sense to me. Always hearing that deep voice inside my head, that weird mark I had on my stomach. I always had thought those were from Orochimaru's experiments on me, but no. It was because I was the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki._

 _"Your brother, Naruto is in Konaha. A Leaf Nin named Iruka found you two but he only grabbed Naruto and took him back to the Leaf. Another Leaf Nin named Kakashi was suppose to take you but I found you first and I took you with me"_

 _"Why didn't you allow Kakashi to take me to the Leaf?"_

 _"You know what would've happened if Kakashi took you instead of me?" I shook my head "you would've been an orphan, living on the streets. Everyone would be afraid of you because you have the Nine-Tails sealed inside of you. All the villagers would beat you to a bloody pulp everyday"_

 _"Is that what my brother Naruto experiences?" Orochimaru nodded "then why don't we go to Konaha and save him!?" I yelled_

 _"Because I'm not, how should I put this, not welcomed in the Leaf. The Hidden Leaf Village has some of the toughest shinobi known to all of mankind. If I go in there, not only will I die, but they'll figure out who you are and kill you too"_

 _I gulped at this. I wanted to go and save my brother, but I was too scared and selfish to go and save him._

* * *

 **Now**

"Though I was sad to think my brother was treated like this, I know now it was much better then being with Orochimaru"

Kakashi and Yamato were more then shocked. Kakashi had always thought that little girl had disappeared or never really existed. But no, here she was right in front of him "so I'm supposing you want us to get Naruto so you can talk to him" Karin nodded "very well I'll go get him"

"Wait Kakashi!" Yamato stopped him "how do we know this girl is telling the truth?"

"Hmm well let's see?" Kakashi walked over to Karin and lifted her shirt to reveal a seal sign "there's that, also she isn't wrong. All Uzumaki's have red hair"

Yamato sighed "fine. Go get Naruto, I've had enough for the day" with that, both Ninja's left.

* * *

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around from his ramen with Sakura "hey, Kakashi-Sensei! Wanna have some ramen with us?"

"No I'm good. Naruto I need you to come with me to the hospital now"

"What is it?"

"Just follow me"

On the way there Naruto was getting more anxious and curious "Kakashi-Sensei! Will you just tell me why you're taking me to the hospital!"

Kakashi has never gotten so annoyed by the blonde this much in his life. Kakashi had to pull out the big guns "Naruto, I've been getting very friendly with Teuchi from Ichiraku Ramen"

"What are you getting at Kakashi-Sensei?"

"If you bug me one more time, I'll get Teuchi to not sell you any ramen for a week"

"What!? That's like saying if your late for training one more time I get to burn all your Icha Icha books!"

"Then I suggest you stop talking for the rest of the way" Naruto fell anime style then moped the rest of the way to the hospital.

When they finally reached the hospital Naruto started talking again "now will you tell me why I have to be here already?!"

"You'll figure out, once you enter the room"

Naruto gave off a confused look and opened the door "oh hey, your the girl from the bridge"

"Hello, Naruto"

"How do you know my name? I haven't introduced myself yet"

"Naruto, I need to tell you a story"

So Karin told Naruto the story that Orochimaru told her many years ago "wait... So that means your..."

Karin smiled "yep, I'm your little sister. Karin Uzumaki"

Naruto felt tears sprinkling down his face "I... Have a sister" Naruto smiled for a second, then launched himself onto Karin "you don't know *sob* how happy *sob* I am *sob* to have a family member *sob* who's alive *sob*"

Karin smiled at her older brother "Ya know, when Orochimaru told me about you, and Sasuke would talk about how Itachi would always be there for him. I always thought older brothers were suppose to comfort the little sibling. Not the other way around"

Naruto got up and wiped his tears away "heh, sorry. Just got a bit emotional there heh heh"

"Naruto, Orochimaru told me you were in pain from the villagers, so could you please tell me about your life... If you don't mind" and so Naruto told her how he was rejected by the orphanage because of the Nine-Tails, how he was so alone and that everyday he cried hoping that someone would be with him "Naruto, that's awful. I wish I could've been there for you instead of that creepy snakes lab, so you had a friend"

Naruto smiled "I think what I went through isn't as bad as living with Orochimaru"

Karin laughed "that's true" then Karin gave Naruto a serious look "Naruto?"

He looked at her "yes?"

Karin then looked down, as if she was ashamed to even ask this "how is it like to have friends?"

He was a bit taken aback by this question. But he could understand why she asked, when Naruto was younger he always wondered what it was like to have a friend "well, when your with a friend it's kind of like your heart is being fed love and encouragement and all kinds of joyful things. I can't real describe it all too well except by saying, it's a wonderful feeling"

Karin smiled, but then saddened a bit "I wish I knew that feeling" she mumbled

Naruto smiled then gave her a soft pat on the head "when your out of here, I'll introduce you to all my friends"

"Would they even like me?"

"Are you kidding? They'd love you"

Karin smiled, but only because Naruto's smile was so dang contagious.

After that they hung out, talked, laughed and just had a fun brother-sister time.

"Well I better get going, it's getting late"

As Naruto got up, Karin quickly grabbed his hand "can't you just sleep here tonight Naruto?" she asked

"Gee I don't know Karin, I-"

"Please, for your little sister" she said in the cutest voice she could give off while giving him the anime puppy dog face

Even Naruto couldn't resist that amount of cuteness "alright, scoot" she let out a yay and scooted over for room for Naruto

She wrapped her arms around Naruto and started cuddling with him. She took her glasses off and put them to the side. She then looked up at Naruto "Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

She then buried her head in the crook of his neck "thank you"

"For what?"

She smiled up at him "for being my brother"

He then smiled "well thank you for being my sister, Karin" they then snuggled up and fell asleep

Sakura looked into the room and saw the sight of the two siblings. She quickly got a camera and took a picture of the adorable scenery and left to continue her hospital work.

* * *

 **Now I have a few things to say.**

 **1\. I know a lot of the characters were a bit OOC but ya know it kind of had to be done, cause I think it works better with the story**

 **2\. I know this isn't exactly what happened in the Anime/Manga but like I said, goes with the story.**

 **3\. Someone asked me why I don't put word like d*mn or $$ or swear words like that. I just don't like swearing. I'm a clean person**

 **4\. School will be starting soon and it's my 11th grade year, so I've gotta focus. But I will make time for fanfictions. Always!**

 **5\. Tell me if you wanna see a sequel where Naruto shows Karin around town**

 **That's it I hope you enjoyed my story**

 **Bye!**


End file.
